Two Worlds Collide: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Mondmaedchen
Summary: The Seven and Reyna, Nico and Calypso are sent to Harry's first year at Hogwarts...as eleven year olds! They are sent to protect the Golden Three Neville, Luna and Ginny, but the Dark Lord is rising and Harry cannot defeat him alone. How will they help? Can they even help? Will the Dark Lord rise, or be led to his demise? Will Fred Weasley live?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first crossover fanfic and I'm really excited! So let me know what you think, and I'll try to keep updating a chapter per day. My life is hectic right now, so I may get to a chapter per two days. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Harry Potter - holly wood, phoenix feather

Hermione Granger - vine wood, dragon hearstring

Ron Weasley - willow wood, unicorn hair

Luna Lovegood - oak, thestral hair

Ginny Weasley- ebony wood, thestral hair

Neville Longbottom - cherry wood, unicorn hair

Annabeth Chase - 12 inch, cypress wood, dragon heartstring

Percy Jackson - 12 inches, vine wood, phoenix feather

Hazel Levesque/Flamenco - 11 inch, hazel wood, unicorn tail hair

Frank Zhang - 12 inch, hornbeam wood, veela hair

Piper McClean - 12 inch, cherry wood, coral

Jason Grace - 12 inches, elm wood, troll whisker

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Allerano - 12 inches, hawthorn wood, thestral tail hair

Nico di Angelo/Flamenco - 11 inches, yew wood, dragon heartstring

Calypso Cio-Cio-San - 12 inches, rose wood, unicorn tail hair

Leo Valdez - 12 inches, ash wood, phoenix feather

**Annabeth**

Lightning streaked the personal hurricane that Jason and Percy were creating together. Sadness mingled with hope ran through Annabeth's veins like lava in an erupting volcano. Piper's silver mourning decor shimmered as the Campfire turned black-a sign that the camp was in mourning. The Sev-no, the Six, always did a display of their powers to show their grief, every night around the Campfire.

Jason and Percy would cross swords and make a lightning hurricane. Piper would decorate with Aphrodite's sends of stylish mourning decor. Hazel would add to the decor by adding fire rubies to the mourning decor, in honor of the fire-user's fire power. Frank would shoot an arrow to sever the rope that held Annabeth's tapestry of the hero defeating Gaea.

"In honor of the hero who fell and disappeared, the one who defeated Gaea, and also so many others," said Chiron in a rough and haggard voice. "In honor if the fire-user, Leo Valdez." Leo. The name hung heavy in the air, and the Campers bowed their heads. Annabeth choked up.

Leo was one of the prophecy, the Second Great Prophecy. Seven Half-Bloods Who Answer the Call, to Storm or Fire the World Must Fall. An Oath to Keep With A Final Breath, and Foes Bear Arms to the Doors of Death.

Seven half-bloods who answer the call. Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Annabeth. To storm or fire the world must fall. Leo was fire, Jason was storm, and Leo was who the world fell to. An oath to keep with a final breath. Leo's oath to Calypso, that he would return to Ogygia...and to her. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. The Romans helped save the Earth from Gaea.

Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's shoulder and closed her eyes. Tears were welling up in them as she remembered Leo. His curly black hair, the impish smile, the pain in his hazel-colored eyes, laced over with light-heartedness and humor. Annabeth opened her eyes again, and saw Jason, golden hair astray, and electric-blue eyes hollow with sorrow.

Percy's black hair was standing up in static electricity, and Annabeth was concerned about the emptiness in his bright, sparkling, sea green eyes, the way his shoulders slumped, the way the tiredness was showing in every inch of his body. Annabeth saw his sorrow clearly in the way he looked. He was still not over his grief for their curly-haired friend.

Nico was usually in Camp for the Campfire. His black hair flopped limply over his dark green eyes. Those eyes. Eyes filled with pain. Over and over and over again. Pain...pain beyond belief...Annabeth shuddered to think of what the pale-skinned boy had gone through. Even Drew, the Stoll brothers and Clarisse looked sad and remorseful. Annabeth caught Nyssa, the daughter of Hephaestus and Leo's half-sister, sniffling into a tissue.

Piper, Leo's best friend, was dabbing tears away from her kaleidoscope eyes. Usually her eyes reflected all the colors of the rainbow, but at the Campfire Mourning Ritual, her eyes reflected black, gray and silver, and a lot of grief and pain. Her dark brown hair had feathers braided in. Usually she had multi-colored beads and bright blue jays feathers braided in and eagles feathers and many more brightly colored birds feathers. But for the Campfire, she exchanged those bright, happy beads and feathers for crows and Ravens feathers and black beads, sadness reflecting off of every inch of her tan skin.

Reyna sat next to Hazel, and was wearing a black toga, her black braid flung loosely over her shoulder. Her obsidian eyes looked like Nico's eyes...reflecting their pain and grief. Every one of the Six was grieving. Even the Two, who brought the Athena Parthenon, were sorrowing.

Hazel's golden eyes were tearing up, and she covered her face with her hazel-skinned hands. Her dark brown hair was curly, just to her shoulder, and Frank was comforting her.

Frank's dark brown hair was cut short, and his dark brown eyes were filled with sadness. He and Leo had never gotten along so well, but Leo's death had still affected him.

Suddenly Annabeth opened her eyes wide. There was a scurrying sound in the bushes, and she narrowed her eyes and all the Campers turned their heads into the bushes, as a slim beautiful girl walked out. Annabeth heard Percy gasp, but she didn't have time to wonder why.

This girl was wearing a short white dress that reached to her knees. Her eyes were almond-shaped and were caramel-colored. Her hair was dark auburn, and tied in a loose braid.

"Forgive me for intruding," she said with a sweet smile. "But I believe what you are going to see will be extraordinary. We did it with the help of Nico di Angelo." Annabeth glared at Nico. So that's why he wasn't grieving with the rest of us!

"Miss me?" A voice asked from behind the almond-eyed girl. A voice Annabeth knew too well. And out of the shadows stepped a curly-haired boy with black hair, and impish smile, slightly pointed ears and a tool belt.

"LEO!" Piper screeched and knocked him to the ground with a great flying hug.

"Leo!" Jason yelled, and Annabeth could see he was trying to decide wether to punch him or hug him. The Six and the Two flew forward and tackled the boy with a hug...all of them except Annabeth. She stalked forward and looked on the ground where the boy was now sitting and laughing. Her eyes widened with shock and happiness.

Sitting before her was truly Leo Valdez.

**Okay I think? I have more chapters on my computer, so if you like this one, I'll continue. Mondmaedchen out! I'm quickly saying this. To William Carstairs, what For bear arms thing? I didn't didn't notice any for bear arms thing! No, I'm not upset. Just wondering where you found that thing in my story. I certainly didn't put any of that thing into my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm sick with the flu, so I kinda havr a little time to continue. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, viewed or reviewed! Here's the chapter, after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Percy**

Percy gaped. And he knew it. He was gawking open-mouthedly like and idiot. But he didn't care, since Leo was back! Chiron cleared his throat loudly, and the happy reunion ended.

"Big House, now," Chiron said sternly. Percy nodded, then walked back to the Big House, eyes now on the caramel-eyed girl. He sat down on the lavender couch in the living room, still watching her.

"Calypso," he breathed out, taking in Leo's hand in Calypso's. Annabeth was at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her silver eyes. Her pale golden locks were strewn over her shoulders in a rushed (but attractive) way.

"I know her," Percy said after hesitating. "That's Calypso. I have no idea how Leo wooed a goddess, but I'm happy for him. And Calypso, of course."

"How do you know her?" Annabeth insisted.

"Well, remember that time I was gone for two weeks and everyone thought I was dead because of the explosion of the telkhine nest in the volcano?" Percy said slowly, unsure of wether he should tell her this.

"Yes," Annabeth said sharply. "What about it?"

"Calypso rescued and healed me after I landed on Ogygia after the explosion," Percy admitted sheepishly.

Annabeth inhaled sharply. "I thought so," she said, defeat flooding her eyes. Piper nudged Percy, and to his embarrassment, he realized everyone had gone silent and was looking at him and Annabeth. Percy was sure his face was turning every shade of red there was.

"As I said," said Chiron with an annoyed tone of voice. "All of you will go on a Quest...in England. You will get there on a plane."

A clamoring of voices rose up and Percy found himself yelling that Zeus would never let a son of Poseidon cross the world in an airplane. He heard Jason yelling that this Quest would end in disaster.

Piper was yelling that she didn't like how Flight Attendants treat economy class, Annabeth was screaming about spiders on a plane, Frank was yelling that Mars hated the air, Hazel was yelling that she gets airsick, and Calypso and Leo looked on with dazed expressions, so if they weren't used to the group arguments anymore. Then a clear, sparkling laugh echoed around the room.

"You...you guys...are...so...so hilarious!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of Camp Half-Blood, gasped out between laughs. Then she burst out laughing again. She doubled over in laughter, but Piper's charmspeak put an end to that.

"Stop laughing and stand up straight," said Piper's rich voice. Percy almost succumbed to her charmspeak, but remembered it was meant for Rachel Dare. Rachel stopped laughing and stood up, her face blank.

"Yes," she said with no emotion. "I will stop laughing and stand up straight." Then she shook her head and glared at Piper. "Stop doing that!" Piper grinned. Chiron laughed.

"Your mission is to protect some people by the name Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Hemione Granger and a boy called Harry Potter," said Chiron. "I am assigning you all to protect these nine." And he proceeded to explain all about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

"So let me get this straight," said Leo, eyebrows quirking mischievously. "We go over to Pigears, protect this Harry Potter and co until we can help kick Lord Moldyrot's big fat butt?"

"Stop it!" scolded Calypso. "Show some respect!" But she was smiling as she scolded him, so she wasn't really scolding him.

"Sorry Sunshine," said Leo grinning.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" sighed Calypso, but she was definitely grinning now.

"Never!" said Leo loudly.

"To answer your question, Leo," said Chiron, smiling a little at the humor that Camp had been missing when Leo "died". "Yes. But it's Hogwarts, the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort, and you are going to battle him as wizards and witches."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Hazel sweetly, pointing out the fact that they would be Sixth Years and Fifth Years.

"Zeus will turn you all into eleven-year-olds," said Chiron bluntly. Frank choked on the sip of water he'd been drinking.

"What?" he spluttered, spraying water everywhere.

"Zeus will turn you all into eleven-year-olds," Chiron said.

"But Nico and I are a year younger," Hazel pointed out again. "How would that work out?" Chiron smiled. These were truly very inquisitive heroes.

"You two will be turned into Spanish twins," said Chiron. "Your names will be Nico and Hazel Flamenco. In Harry Potter and co's second year, you and Nico will go as you are now, only as eleven-year-olds." Chiron looked up and continued with the explanation. "This is all in the past. Right now, Lord Voldemort he's taken over, the one who was prophesied to defeat him is dead, all the rebels are dead, everyone who opposes him is dead. You will be sent back eight years in time, and as soon as your mission is complete, you will return to our time. Your mission will take seven years.

"And," Chiron said, checking his watch. "Zeus should be here...right now."

"I AM HERE!" a voice boomed from the doorway, and the heroes saw the suited God right there, with a powerful expression on his face.

**A/N**

**Good? Bad? What do you think? Should I continue? No? If you don't think so, well too bad! I'm continuing, since my best friend decided to tell me it was amazing. Thank you everyone for reading!**


	3. Hazel

**I am totally sick with the flu, having only this half an hour of no stomach upsetness to write this story. To William Carstairs, I still find no 'for bear arms' thing. Through another review, could you kindly explain to me where you find it? Oh, and I thank you all who reviwed. Not many, but still.**

**GUEST:**

**Please continue. One condition... Percy had to mention something like" now I am not the only one to show up at my funeral**

**LOVEPERCY76234:**

**LOVE IT!**

**MEWSTER7:**

**MORE!**

**WILLIAM CARSTAIRS:**

**Great Story. Could you please change the for bear arms thing because it Bob and Dameasan who did that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Hazel**

Hazel felt faint. Zeus' outburst gave her the feeling as if she'd been dunked in static electricity. Zeus irritably waved his hand, and all began to change, except Hazel and Calypso.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU WANT TO EMBARK ON THIS QUEST, GODDESS?" Zeus thundered.

"I am sure," Calypso answered calmly.

"VERY WELL," Zeus boomed and waved his hand. It was weird to watch. Annabeth was getting shorter, her cheeks getting rounder and her silver eyes became gray.

Percy was also getting shorter, his cheeks getting chubby and rosy, emerald green eyes becoming plain green.

Frank was getting shorter, thinner, with less bulk. His hair started to grow out just a little, so it was as rowdy as Percy's. His eyes were wider, giving the appearance that he was an innocent kid.

Piper was getting shorter, as well as her hair. It was beaded with beads and strings-no feathers. Her kaleidoscope eyes became plain blue, and her cheeks became rosier.

Jason looked almost the same...except that he had chubby cheeks and a rosy face and large round eyes.

Reyna was getting shorter, and her hair was cut to a bob, just above her shoulders. Her obsidian eyes were now brown, as Hazel assumed they'd been when she was an innocent child.

Calypso herself was changing, caramel eyes changing shape as auburn hair unfurled from the braid down her shoulders.

Leo was just Leo in mini-version. The same impish smile, but the only difference was that his cheeks were hollow and gaunt, his body held that scrawniness that he'd had when he was sixteen, and he was thin. His curly hair had parted to reveal a scar on the side of his head. Hazel had noticed it before, but it had been faded. This was more prominent, however. Hazel shuddered. She realized that this was how Leo had looked like when he was eleven.

But Nico had the most prominent change. His skin was changing color, turning from olive to tan. His hair was changing into a light brown, dark green eyes turning into a light gray.

Hazel rushed to the mirror, and watched as her brown skin turned tan, watched as her hazel-colored eyes turned light gray, watched as her dark brown hair turned light brown. She looked like a female version of Spanish Nico.

Zeus snorted and they all found themselves in jeans and t-shirts. A lovely lady stood in the doorway next to Zeus. "Much better," she sighed happily and vanished.

"Aphrodite," growled Annabeth.

"CALYPSO," roared Zeus. "YOU CANNOT GO AROND JUST BEING CALLED CALYPSO! YOU WILL BE CALYPSO CIO-CIO-SAN!"

"Yes, my lord," said Calypso, bowing in her blue jeans and white tank top.

"Good," boomed Zeus. "I have sent you Lady Hestia, as a witch called Tasha Stumper, to show you around Diagon Alley. You will get your robes, books, wands and more!" And with a flash of lightning, Zeus vanished.

"If you go on a quest, you need a prophecy," said Rachel. She walked forward, then closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were snake-green, and a raspy voice came from her mouth.

_"The Lord of Darkness will rise._

_You will help him to power or demise._

_He is out to kill the lightning scar, like an unmoveable stone,_

_As demigods and the long-imprisoned goddess fight for blood and bone."_

ThenRachel fell back onto a couch that Chiron had moved and slept there. Annabeth had whipped up a notepad and a pen and had written this down. Hazel could not mistake the fear in her veins, she was very scared.

"Come with me," a woman ordered. Her hair was white-blond, and her eyes were dark brown.

"Let me guess, you are Lady Hestia, in disguise of Tasha Stumper?" Hazel guessed. The woman smiled warmly.

"You guessed right, Hazel dear," Hestia agreed. "Now all of you come with me to Diagon Alley." Everything went dark. Then Hazel could see again. They were in front of a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hestia smiled again and led them one by one into the shop. Hazel was the last.

The darkness in the shop was nothing Hazel couldn't handle. After Madam Malkin had measured her and given her her robes, Lady Tasha Hestia produced Galleons, and they paid.

After they all picked up enough gold to last them for two years from Gringotts, Hazel and Frank held hands and they all walked to Flourish and Blotts, getting the textbooks, and Annabeth insisted on buying ten copies of every book in the store. Ten copies. Lady Tasha Hesti just looked amused and created a vortex where the robes, books and quills, ink and parchment were sucked in.

Hazel felt alarmed, and let out a cry of alarm as _Curses and Countercurses_ by Vindictus Viridian flew into the black hole. "Don't worry," Lady Tasha Hestia assured us. "I just sent it to our hotel room in the Leaky Cauldron." Hazel bit her tongue and nodded anxiously.

They ended up buying twenty pewter cauldrons, ("Two for each of you," said Lady Tasha Hestia) ten sets of crystal phials, ten telescopes, ten scales, ten black pointed hats, ten pairs of dragon-hide gloves, ten black winter cloaks with silver fastenings, and ten sets of basic ingredients for Potions.

There was only a wand left, and Lady Tasha Hestia indicated that she clearly wanted each of them to have two pets. She first vanished the stuff they'd bought in another black vortex and they left towards Eeylops Pet Emporium.

Annabeth chose a screech owl and a tawny owl called Jewel and Pipsqueak. The screech owl was called Pipsqueak.

Percy chose a barn owl called Feather, and a fish he called Goldie.

Calypso chose a tawny owl called Flame and a cat she called Moongazer.

Leo selected a screech owl called Fire and a flying squirrel he called Streak.

Hazel chose a black owl and a toad. The owl was called Ebony, the toad was Bet Hie.

Frank took a liking to a barn owl called Sandy and a hamster called Pita Bread (Pita for short).

Piper liked a handsome tawny owl called Tawny, and a dog she called Spot.

Jason chose a barn owl called Eagle and a rat he called Nibbles.

Reyna chose a screech owl called Screecher and a rabbit called Shooting Star.

Nico chose a black owl he called Dark, and a bat he called Shadow.

Lady Tasha Hestia took them all to the Leaky Cauldron, but then vanished. Hazel felt the world revolve around her, and she dropped to her knees. When the rumbling stopped, Hazel looked up and saw a lavender couch, with the others sprawled across it, groaning. Only Calypso had managed to land on he feet. Hazel frowned. What about the wand? But it was too late. She was home.

**A/N**

**So how was that? It was great, I believe, since I felt really inspirated this morning! To CodeNameWiseGirl, I think that Marriage of the Seven is next on the updating list!**

**Mondmaedchen out! )**


	4. Frank

**Hi everyone! I know this is an extremely short chapter, but the rest of the chapters will be longer! I pinkie promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

**Frank**

Frank really hated airplanes. He was really glad that they were landing. He was also really glad that Lady Tasha Hestia was picking them up. Half an hour later, Frank was standing in Ollivanders Wand Shop, trying out wands. Suddenly one glowed red and released sparks.

"Incredible," Ollivander murmured. "You have a rare hornbeam wood and veela hair cross combo." Frank just shrugged and payed for his wand, and put a hand in Hazel's. She was paired with a common oak and veela hair. Not great for her, he knew. Not great for Hazel Levesque. Great for Hazel Flamenco. Hazel had taken off her disguise and had gotten the wand that bonded with the real Hazel. she would use that next year, when she was actually Hazel Levesque.

"Ready for your hotel rooms?" asked Hestia, smiling brightly. Mumbles of "sure" and "I s'pose" were heard all around. I smiled.

"Absolutely," I answered strongly. Hestia beamed. She waved her hand and with a POP we were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Calypso, Piper and Hazel in room 412," she announced. "Annabeth and Reyna in room 413. Leo, Jason and Nico in room 414. Percy and Frank in room 415." Leo grinned mischieviously.

"So I can be Supreme Commander, McShizzle Dude, and Chef Leo in the Wizarding World?" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Shut up Leo," Annabeth and Reyna said in unison. Calypso just laughed.

"That Supreme Commander, McShizzle Dude and Chef Leo got me off that wretched island Ogygia, you know," she said, quirking her eyebrow.

Jason put his arm around Piper. "Well, he came back, and that's all that matters. Three months! Three months we thought he was dead," said Jason.

"Enough," said Hestia. "Go to your rooms. Here are your letters. Your tickets are in there. Not to be unkind. It is just that you have a long day tomorrow. Your train leaves at eleven."

Frank linked arms with Percy. "Come, my fellow Praetor," he said exaggeratedly. "Let us go to our Mansion."

"But, my Praetor," said Percy in mock horror. "I am your _former_ Praetor, not your _fellow_ Praetor."

"That doesn't matter," said Frank airily, enjoying the play they were putting on. By the way Percy's eyes glimmered with amusement, he took it that Percy was enjoying it too. "You _were_ a Praetor, so you still are my fellow Praetor."

Percy mock bowed. "Why thank you, my dear Praetor." Frank laughed.

"We're at our room," he said, curious to as how it looked. "Let's go in." Frank had a right to be curious, since this was a wizarding room. He pushed it open to find a dark red room with two four-poster canopy beds, a wardrobe and a table with two chairs. Oddly bland, with only a mirror. Frank turned to see Hestia. She smiled brightly at him.

"You only need to walk through the mirror to get dressed in robes, as tomorrow you have a long day," said Hestia. And with a POP, she was gone. Percy laughed, as he went to stare at the mirror.

"How can _this_ be able to change us?" he scoffed, his eleven-year-old features scrunching in amusement.

"You'd be surprised as to what I can do," the mirror said sharply, shocking both Frank and Percy. Once he'd steadied his heartbeat, Percy was standing in sleeping wear, looking disgruntled. Frank laughed, feeling relieved that Hestia hadn't been joking at all.

He went forward and walked through the mirror, coming back out completely clothed in sleepwear. Bidding Percy a good night, he climbed into the bed, and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Good? Bad? Still don't know! Let me know in a review! *Wink wink wink***


	5. Piper

**Hi everybody. I really went out of my way today, sitting or an hour at the computer with the first Harry Potter book in my hand, writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I am also taking paragraphs out of Harry Potter, which I also do not own.**

**Piper**

Jason kept looking at Leo like he was a ghost. It was annoying. Piper was standing in the London Station, not exactly understanding where to go.

"Er, Lady Hestia, how do we-" but when Piper turned around, the Hearth Goddess was gone. Piper knew the word _Muggles_ meant _non-magic folk_ and she looked around, wondering where she'd hear such a word. She just saw a black-haired boy run towards a barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. She thought he'd just run into the barrier, but to her surprise, he disappeared when he made contact, a bunch of red-headed people following him.

"Guys? We have to run through there," Piper said, grinning at the horrified expressions on their faces.

"We'll crash!" spluttered Jason, while Calypso was clutching Leo's arm so hard that Leo's face turned green. Hazel fanned herself with her hands, Nico banging his fist against his forehead. Annabeth just analyzed the barrier, a thoughtful expression in her eleven-year-old eyes.

"Let's do it!" yelled Percy, grinning, shoving his trolley in front of him. He ran to the barrier-and disappeared. Soon everyone was doing it, and only Piper was left. She was worried.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered to herself. The barrier looked awfully solid to her. She closed her eyes, determined not to open them until the ordeal was over and done with, and ran forward, but the crash she expected never came, instead, she just kept on running, and running, and running, she opened her eyes, there were her friends, and Piper stopped.

Jason, Frank, Leo and Percy were hoisting all of their trunks into a scarlet train. Piper took her owl cage and the dog carrier and the trunk, and hoisted it all into the train. A conductor came and took it all away. All of the train's compartments were already full, except for three.

One had a brown-haired girl with sparkling brown eyes, the other had a round-faced, black-haired boy carrying a toad, and the last held a red-haired boy and a black-haired boy.

Piper watched as Annabeth, Reyna and Spanish Hazel chose the compartment with the brown-haired girl.

"Hello," she heard the brown-haired witch say. "I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" Piper wanted to choose between the round-faced boy or the redhead. But Leo, Calypso, Nico and Frank took that choice.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said thickly. "And this is my toad Trevor. You are...say your name please?" Piper shook her head, cold determination in her veins. She sat down next to the black-haired boy, and stuck out her hand, Jason and Percy following her.

"Hi," said Piper. "I'm Piper McClean. That's Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, who is my boy-my best friend." The black-haired boy regarded her with glittering green eyes.

"Hello," he said, taking her hand. "I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. Like a Pumpkin Pastie?" Piper nodded, taking in the large pile of sweets next to them. She took a bite, surprised by the delicious pumpkin flavor.

There was a knock on the compartment door and the door opened to reveal Neville, the boy with the toad, coming with Leo, Calypso, Nico and Frank. Neville looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, Leo patted him on the back. "He'll turn up, I promise." Then, turning to Harry and Ron, said, "I'm Leo Valdez and the boy who's lost his toad is Neville Longbottom. That's Frank Zhang, Nico Flamenco and Calypso Cio-Cio-San."

"Yes," said Neville miserably. "Well, if you see him..." and they all left

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I had a toad, I'd lose it as fast as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Piper stared at the rat that was snoozing on Ron's lap. Ron took out his wand, saying something about making him yellow, but Piper wasn't listening. She was shuddering inwardly, when the compartment door opened again. Neville and the others were back, but this time they had Hermione and the girls with him. They were already wearing their new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Jason, but she wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, you doing magic? Let's see it," said Annabeth, a cold calculating stare in her gray eyes. Ron looked taken aback.

"Okay. Do it Ron!" yowled Percy wildly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up," said Reyna and Hazel as one.

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried-" but that's when Piper zoned out, zoning back in when Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"Harry Potter," Harry grinned.

"Percy Jackson," mumbled Percy.

"Jason Grace," muttered Jason.

"Piper McClean," Piper said brightly, remembering that Hermione was one of the girls they needed to protect.

"Leo Valdez," Leo winked cheekily.

"Frank Zhang."

"Calypso Cio-Cio-San."

"Nico Flamenco."

Annabeth waved her hand around, indicating Reyna and Hazel. "And we are Annabeth Chase, Hazel Flamenco and Reyna Ramirez-Allerano."

Piper zoned out completely as Ron, Harry, Jason and Percy talked, and then they all went back to their compartments, and even as Draco Malfoy introduced himself and was sent running by Scabbers. Soon Piper was dressed in Hogwarts robes, following the giant of a man called Hagrid, outside a huge castle, completely terrified.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**A/N**

**Pretty good! Huh? Huh? Yeah! So, put your idea in a review, since I really know where I am going, and put what you think of this into it, too!**


	6. Jason

**Hi everyone! I'm managing to get this done before we get to the airport and I hope you like it. To Random Person, I am taking your suggestion into account and will definately do something like that. Yes the pets are going to have a minor part in the story, sometimes getting killed saving the owners. To WowangelaWow, Annabeth and Hermione will be fast friends and Reyna will be too. When Luna and Ginny come to Hogwarts, Calypso and Hazel will be their best friends. The rest will be besties with Neville, Ron and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. There are quotes from the actual book that do not belong to me at all.**

**Jason**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Jason knew he shouldn't mess with her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wider. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole Wolf House in it, Jason realized. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Jason held Piper's hand, already awed, hearing the drone of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must be here already-but Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Jason saw Harry desperately try to flatten his hair, and Jason straightened his own cloak. Piper pulled a strand of hair out of her face, beads glimmering.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"Will there be a sort of test?" Leo asked Jason nervously, looking green. "I hate tests. My ADHD always made me fail them."

"I hope it would be a gardening test," said Calypso. "I'd ace it."

"Any type of test would be fine by me," said Annabeth. "I memorized every single spell and all of the course books."

"You did?" asked Percy open-mouthed.

"Of course she did," Frank said bluntly. "She's Annabeth."

"That's right," said Piper with a laugh.

"Annabeth's always prepared," agreed Jason, inwardly laughing at the shocked expression on Hazel's face.

"If it's a fighting test we'd ace it," said Reyna, her obsidian eyes calculating the other students.

"With some casualties," agreed Hazel in a small voice.

"Don't worry," said Nico. "I could do some Underworld-y stuff and make them all disappear."

Harry and Ron poked their heads into the conversation. "I'm not exactly sure how they sort us," said Harry.

"Some sort of test, I think," said Ron. "My older brother Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Then something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air-several people screamed.

"What the-?"

Piper gasped. So did all the students around them. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the walls. Pearly white and transparent, they glided across the room, talking and arguing. They were saying some things about something they called Peeves, until something interrupted them. Jason wrinkled his nose. These ghosts looked nothing like the Lares at Camp Jupiter.

"Move along now," a sharp voice said, startling Jason out of his thoughts. Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," said the witch. "Follow me. It'll be all right."

Feeling completely excited, Jason stepped in behind Leo, Percy, Frank, Nico, Ron and Harry, Piper, Calypso, Reyna, Hazel and Annabeth behind him. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Jason loved it immediately, since it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among students, ghosts shone misty silver.

Jason looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Annabeth and Hermione whisper as one, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History." _

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Jason looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Jason zoned out, noticing that the other demigods did the same, with the exception of Calypso and Frank.

The hat sang a song that Jason ignored, but he snapped to attention when Professor McGonagall started speaking after the Great Hall burst into applause, holding a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. After a long pause and Jason was getting bored-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right clapped and cheered as Hannah ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again and Susan ran off to join Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second to the left cheered; most Ravenclaws stood up to shake Terry's hand as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left cheered wildly.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin. Jason thought about Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, also about what Chiron had told them about Slytherin, and immediately didn't like Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuff, and "Finnigan, Seamus" was a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville ran away still wearing it, and had to jog back to give it to "MacDougal, Morag" who became Ravenclaw.

When Draco Malfoy was picked, he was instantly called out as a Slytherin. He went off to join Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

Jason looked around. Not many people were left now.

"Moon, Malaya" became a Ravenclaw, "Nott, Thoren" became a Hufflepuff, "Parkinson, Pansy" became a Slytherin, "Patil, Padma" became a Ravenclaw, and "Patil, Parvati" became a Gryffindor, then "Perks, Sally Anne" who was a Hufflepuff, and then Jason heard-

"Potter, Harry!"

Jason heard a bunch of whispers as Harry stepped forward, nervously dropping the hat on his head, and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, his legs shaking, the Weasley twins that Ron had told them about jumping up yelling, "We got Potter!"

"Thomas, Dean" became Gryffindor, "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw, and then Ron became Gryffindor.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Flamenco, Hazel!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ramirez-Allerano, Reyna!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McClean, Piper!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cio-Cio-San, Calypso!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zhang, Frank!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Valdez, Leo!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Flamenco, Nico!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jackson, Perseus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was finally Jason's turn. He was feeling queasy, and he knew by then that his face was turning green.

"Grace, Jason!"

Jason stepped forward, and the hat dropped over his eyes.

"Hmm," said a small voice inside his ear. "I see pain, bravery, a lot of courage, and a willingness to learn. You would do well in Ravenclaw, but you have ADHD, being a demigod."

"You can tell?" whispered Jason in surprise.

"Yes, I can tell," the hat cackled. "So, no Hufflepuff, not cunning enough to be in Slytherin, only a son of Hades or a daughter of Hades or Pluto could get into Slytherin, too restless all the time for Ravenclaw, so it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason felt a stabbing relief, as he took the hat off and joined Piper, resting his head on the table.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Befoe we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Jason heard Harry ask, "Is he-a bit mad?"

"Mad?" Percy W replied. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Jason noticed that the empty dishes were now piled with food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, french fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

Jason was sitting next to Leo, across Piper, and Harry was at his side, Harry was across Ron. Piper was next to Frank, who was across Leo, and Percy and Calypso were facing each other.

Jason took fries with ketchup and salt, boiled potatoes and steak. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Jason cut up his steak.

Leo looked up. "Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten in nearly four-hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began stiffly, byt Frank interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed. Jason fought the urge to laugh, but that would be cruel.

"Like this," he said irritably. He took his left ear and pulled. his whole head swung off his shoulders like a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at their stunned looks, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So-new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost."

Jason looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost over there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He heard Harry laugh behind him; obviously he had seen that the horrible ghost was sitting right next to Malfoy, who obviously didn't like the seating arrangements.

A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream, Apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam donuts, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and much much more.

Jason watched Harry help himself to a treacle tart, before choosing a block of apple cinnamon ice cream. Piper chose an apple pie, and Jason noticed Leo closing his eyes, holding a churro in his hand, one end already munched off.

"Just like my mother made them," Leo sighed.

"Reminds you of her?" Jason asked. Leo nodded, eyes on the Mexican sweet.

Then the talk turned their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed, Jason included.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville. "But the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me-he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned. But nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by my ankles when my Great Aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here. They thought I might not be magic enough to come here, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"Piper, and you?" said Harry.

"Well, we're all Americans, so we don't have that English accent," said Piper. "But my dad is an actor in Hollywood, so he shipped me off to a year-round camp, where I met Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Percy and Frank. But Dad was a Muggle, and he shipped me to the camp when I was nine. Mom was a witch, but she died when I was eight. So soon a I turned nine, Dad took me to the camp, where all of us got our letters."

"Dad was a wizard," said Jason, getting into his story as if that had actually happened. "But Dad died when I was two, having cancer. Mom went crazy, and my older sister Thalia, who had been learning home-schooled magic, couldn't take it anymore and took me to the summer camp, running away to the Hunters, where she still is. Mom died a day after Thalia left with me."

"And you, Leo?" said Hermione.

"Dad was a wizard too," said Leo softly, his eyes misting over with unshed tears. "But he went missing a few months after I was born. When I was eight, my Muggle Mom was killed in a fire. My Aunt Rosa wanted nothing more to do with me after that. She called me a little devil. I was shipped to foster homes...each one I escaped from and ran from. Every time, the police caught me and brought me to a different foster home. But soon I stumbled onto that summer camp. They accepted me without me paying, and I got my letter there."

"I'm so sorry for asking," gasped Hermione.

"It's fine," said Leo, offering a weak smile. "Calypso will tell you her story, eh, Calypso?"

"Fine," sniffed Calypso. "My father was a pure-blood wizard, and my mother was a muggle-born witch. But I was unexpected, and a soon as I could walk, I was sent to that camp. I never knew my parents, and a never cared. They abandoned me, and I got my letter. It also told me that my father was imprisoned for killing a muggle, and my mother went missing after that. Not that I cared, not at all. I made my own last name, and that's that."

"I'll tell my story," started Percy. "I had a happy life. But we all had ADHD and Dyslexia at that camp, aside from Frank, who got lactose intolerant. My Dad was a wizard, but he was a sailor and was lost at sea when the ship sank. My Mom, a muggle, was upset that I had those things, but she sent me to that camp, at my insistence, since I'd been kicked out of every school I put my foot in. But she was thrilled when I got my letter."

"My mother was a witch, as was my father," said Frank. "Of course, he was a wizard, not a witch. My father was killed in the battle with the Death Eaters, and my mother died in a fire when I was seven, so I went to live with my grandmother. She knew she was going to die, so she sent me to the camp when I was nine, where I got my letter."

Next to Jason, Harry clapped his hand to his forehead. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" asked Percy W.

"N-nothing."

At last the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I should tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Jason heard Harry laugh beside him, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" Piper muttered to Percy W.

"Must be," said Percy W, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere-the forest is full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

"Let us not," whispered Jason. Leo grinned mischievously, staring at the long golden ribbon coming out of Dumbledores wand that was twisting into words. It was a long day, and Jason zoned out as the school bellowed the song.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore after they were done, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy W through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Jason had a good look at Harry then. He had black hair that was going everywhere, glittering Emerald green eyes that looked sleepy, and on his forehead-_a lightning scar!_

Jason nudged Piper and Leo, who looked at the scar, widened their eyes and nudged Percy Jackson, Frank and Calypso.

"The Lightning scar he is out to kill, like an unmoveable stone," whispered Calypso. "He's going to try and kill Harry!"

"We have to make friends with him, Ron and Hermione and Neville so we can protect them!" said Frank.

Just then, a bundle of walking sticks started throwing themselves at them.

"Peeves," said Percy W. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice. "Peeves! Show yourself!" Jason stopped listening.

"But someone has to keep an eye on Draco," said Piper in a low voice. "I have a bad feeling about him."

"We'll ask Nico and Hazel to keep an eye on him," said Jason. "They won't let him out of their sight."

They were interrupted by Percy W loudly saying, "You want to watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a silk pink dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said the prefect named Percy Weasley, and the portrait sprung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it-Neville needed a leg up and Percy Jackson tripped over him-and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

The girls were directed through one door to their dormitories and the boys through another. "Well," said Piper sadly. "Bye." And she pulled Calypso through the door to their dormitory. At the top of the spiral staircase, there were a bunch of rooms. They were obviously in one of the towers.

They found their room at last-Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Neville, Ron and Harry shared a room together, with seven four-poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had been brought up already. Too tired to talk, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to everyone through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

Jason agreed, but snores were already coming from Harry and Neville's beds. Frank laughed.

"I thought I could never eat again, I ate so much," he said.

"It was very exciting," said Leo, yawning. "I wonder wether we will meet Professor Snivellus Snake, he seems butt-kicking bad. I hate him already. It's just like Gaia all over again, Mistress of Potty Sludge, Queen of Dirt, Dirt Face. Only Master of Snivelling, King of Snake-rot, Snake of Evil. I wonder if-_snore."_

_"_And McShizzle Dude falls asleep mid sentence," said Percy from the other side of the room. "You, Frank, Ron and I are the only ones awake." A loud snore from Frank's bed countered him. And an even louder snore from Ron's bed countered him even more. "Okay," said Percy. "You and I are the only-_snore."_

Jason was going to ask wether he was still awake or only pretending, but he fell asleep immediately. He dreamt a strange dream.

He was wearing Gaia's Potty Sludge dress, and a giant was roaring at him to give up the mission, but then Piper came and destroyed the giant, only Gaia snatched back the dress and Jason found himself in Hogwarts robes, and Leo destroyed Gaia with fire, but Frank was destroyed too, then Malfoy came and killed Calypso and laughed, his dagger dripping with crimson blood, and then red washed over Jason's eyes, and then he saw Leo sacrificing himself to save him, and Annabeth was killed saving Percy, but Percy killed himself and Nico and Hazel were destroyed by the giantess, and then Jason was the only one left.

He woke up in the night, opened his eyes, closed them, and fell asleep again, but when he woke up in the morning he didn't remember his horrible dream at all.

**A/N**

**So what do you think? I think I should go on. My best friend gave me the idea to have all of the boys in the same room. So? Put what you think in a review! My best friend (Ryann) says that my work is too private to share with the world, but I don't agree. So say what you think!**


End file.
